


Prompts & Plot Bunnies 🐰

by Anime_Geek_Girl32



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Angst, Bodyguard, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Geek_Girl32/pseuds/Anime_Geek_Girl32
Summary: This is basically gonna be a set of prompts I come up with cause like 9 times outta 10 I don’t know how to put the prompt/concept into an actual fic lol. So feel free to use any I come up with.





	1. Angsty Soulmate Au prompt (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add tags as I add prompts to this.

Little plot bunny came to me lol.

But what about Soulmates au but make it angsty by making it that Person A & B are soulmates but are cursed to always die by the hand of their soulmate.


	2. Bodyguard Au Prompt (2)

Person A: Put me down *kicking & hitting Person B*

Person B: My orders are to protect you & if that means I have to carry you then so be it.

Person A: Ugh *flops in defeat*


	3. Fake Death??? Prompt (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is told Person B is MIA.

Person A is informed that Person B is MIA assumed dead. Person A spends x amount of time grieving & is finally coming out of it when Person B shows up alive.

Outcome 1: Person A breakdowns down into tears & is so happy that Person B is alive. Starts asking where they’ve been & how are they alive.

Outcome 2: Person A is extremely pissed & starts screaming & shouting at Person B, asking where they’ve been & why they let them (Person A) grieve for x amount of time.


End file.
